


醒来

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON
Summary: 花道“姐妹花”宅斗？爱情故事，不明时代异闻





	醒来

京中贵族们茶余饭后闲谈之一：樱井家那个omega大少爷日后必定是个飞上枝头的主儿。  
樱井家祖上一个omega，进宫在皇子身边侍奉，皇子上花艺课时跟着偷学了不少。  
皇家的omega摆弄花草都是消遣雅兴，日子久了皇子看他手艺越发有模样，便唤他替自己应付那教花艺的老先生。  
凭着这点子情谊，那omega皇子最后出嫁之时也没舍得一并将他带去给别国皇子做个屋里人，觉得可惜了那手艺。  
樱井家祖上返家后便用这手艺和皇家和花草打了一辈子交易。不出三代，樱井家成了京都有名的花道世家之一。  
虽说现如今这世道和以前大不同，但alpha在这些老古董花道家眼里依旧是笨手拙脚的粗汉子，哪有那雅致去侍弄花草。  
花道家掌家的都为omega，樱井家最初连着几代都出了颇有才情的omega，这才在京都有了自己的一席之地。  
但没成想，从上上一代开始樱井家就没生出个omega出来，一水儿的beta，一直延续到现任樱井家主都是如此。于是樱井家很快就与皇家脱了节，地位一天不如一天。  
好在如今，樱井家大少爷单名一个智字，仙姿绰约不说，小小年纪便天资聪颖，气定神闲，日后铁定是个能掌家的omega。  
京都贵族子弟们每每聚在一起吃酒都要感慨一番，不知以后谁有艳福能娶到那天仙一样的omega。

聡美看着自己家少爷在缩成一团伏在小桌上睡得香甜，不禁觉得有些好笑。  
哪有那些外人说的那般娇柔，他家少爷虽然相貌文气，但平日里时不时一股子飒爽气概，也是十分潇洒。  
更不用说他人夸赞沉得住气，倒不如说她家少爷是少年皮囊老者心，生下来就有个六十岁老头儿的魂儿。  
所谓“大家闺秀”的疏离矜持，不过是大少爷怠于与人打交道，大小破事都扔给自己的beta丫头，搞得聡美整天跑来跑去一个头两个大。

聡美走神儿的工夫，她家大少爷已经睡到口角流出涎水，还哼哼作声地不知道梦见了什么。  
聡美哭笑不得正准备去帮少爷把那涎水拭去，衣袖突然被人拉了拉。  
回头一看，是家里的小少爷，名唤作翔。  
与大少爷截然不同，小少爷虽然大小也跟着学了些花道，但一直没多少天分，久而久之家主老爷都把这孩子给散养娇惯了。小少爷长的也跟大少爷不算像，剑眉星目的十分精神，虽然一直个头幼小但也算越出落越俊朗，无非以后便是beta或者alpha，担不起这种花道家家主的身份了。  
但聡美却一直不以为意，在她眼里，小少爷脸若银盘，肤如脂玉，眉眼虽利落亦时常含情脉脉，看着比她家懒洋洋的大少爷可讨喜多了。  
“聡美内酱，尼桑他。。诶？又大白天睡着了？？？”  
顽皮的小少爷自然不会放过这个机会捉弄他大哥，只见他不知从哪拿出一盒洋点心，打开包装放到大少爷鼻下，看大少爷鼻子抽动了几下后复又将其藏起来换作一根狗尾草去搔他鼻尖，最后大少爷一个喷嚏惊醒，醒来看到自己疼爱的幼弟和自己的丫头笑作一团，不明所以。  
“小翔，我刚才梦到了蛋糕的味道，栗子味儿的！我们待会儿买来吃吧。”大少爷揉了揉自己还惺忪的眼皮子，蔫蔫地开口却发现那俩笑的更欢了。  
笑到肚子疼的小少爷好一会儿才平复下来，拿出藏好的栗子蛋糕，看见他大哥弯弯的眼尾堆满了笑意。

聡美一直觉得，多亏了小少爷和她家大少爷感情要好让大少爷有了丝丝烟火气，要不她家大少爷怕是要沉浸在自己与花艺的世界里直到走火入魔。  
阿智，樱井家大少爷，除了艺术能让他觉得自在以外，就是自己唯一一个幼弟了。  
被认定以后必定是个能主家的omega，阿智从很小开始便像遭到软禁一样被束缚在樱井宅内极少外出。  
小翔不一样，被家主认为像极了自己小时候，不出意外肯定是beta，无所谓学习那些omega才配学的艺术和规矩。  
小翔天性活泼好动，小时候就喜欢跟他大哥撒娇耍赖，每每看着那双小鹿一样的双眸不谙世事地闪烁着光芒，阿智都替小翔开心，beta就很好，至少他可以开心自在过一辈子，足矣。

 

最近大少爷总觉得哪里不对，从小到大除了有些怕冷怕热，身子骨一向结实又耐用，近来却时不时觉得胸腔和额头闷热甚至有些许钝痛。以往上理论课时候经常太久不出声被老师以为睡过去现在却一天好几个喷嚏惹得其他同学纷纷侧目逗他取乐。  
这天阿智实在是烧的有些严重，挣扎了想从被窝里爬起来最后还是放弃，唤来聡美帮忙给先生送信儿请假。  
聡美本来等着少爷起床帮着洗漱，等了半天却听到少爷虚弱地唤他，还未走到门口就闻到了一股子浓郁的木质香味。  
聡美虽是个beta，但嗅觉灵敏异常，此刻这浓到发苦发涩的味道，屋子里潮湿灼热的空气，让她瞬间就明白了些什么。  
“少爷，我这就着人去给您请假。”虽然这怪异的味道让聡美愣了那么一瞬，但她还是很快就冷静了下来。  
“不要让别人知道。”  
“是，少爷。”聡美很快退了下去。  
主仆二人心下都揣了一个可怕的推测，这味道。。。恐怕不是omega。。。  
到了傍晚，总算退了烧。他躺在被窝里望着天花板，心里默默盘算，不是omega，连beta都算不上，这个家里他还有可以被利用的存在价值吗？  
这时门被拉开，阿智本以为是进来送水送吃食的聡美，便还沉浸在自己的思想世界里没有理会。可紧接着一个温暖的身子钻入自己怀里，“尼桑你病好了吗？今天聡美内酱说你怕传染我不让我进来看你。”  
小翔眼圈明显有些嫣红，干着急了一天好不容易趁着聡美被老爹叫去问话，才溜进大哥房内。  
阿智刚想安慰安慰弟弟让他不要担心，却突然发现空气中除了自己的雪松味道，还有多了一丝丝香甜气息，而这多出来的香味，似乎正是从自己幼弟自身肌理中渗出来的。  
更可怕的是，从小多次抱在怀里的躯体，在这一刻变得异常软嫩温热，合着那股子香味，激起他一身鸡皮疙瘩，身下一处羞耻的地方隐隐紧张起来。  
“小翔，我这烧虽然退了，但是还是会传染啊，你还是赶紧回去，等会儿聡美来了看见了，回头告诉父亲，怕是会挨骂的。”  
阿智声音因着欲望的升腾变得有些沙哑，落在小翔耳里还以为他病的厉害，更是心里惦记得厉害不愿离开。  
阿智狠了狠心，唤来聡美把嘴撅得老高的小翔给扯出房间。门合上的那一刻，阿智手伸进自己底裤中，毫无章法地一顿抚慰。  
等到一阵热流弄湿了底裤，阿智才算彻底散了热，眼睛一闭睡了过去，梦里的他还在想，不知道没有才能的亲儿子是个omega和从小培养的养子是alpha这两件事到底哪个会逼疯樱井大老爷？


End file.
